The overall objectives of this study are to contribute to a better understanding of the mechanism of mitogenic activation of lymphocytes, and to compare membrane and soluble components of lymphocytes from healthy individuals and patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia. We will examine cell to cell interactions and biochemical events that occur during activation of lymphocytes with sodium periodate (NaIO4) and galactose oxidase. The role played by different cells (stimulator cells, responder cells, and adherent cells) in oxidative activation of lymphocytes will be investigated. In attempts to detect specific surface components involved in the activation, membrane preparations will be resolved by lectin-Sepharose chromatography and by two-dimensional gel electrophoresis. To study soluble factors produced soon after activation, adherent cells and either stimulator or responder cells are physically separated by layers of agarose. The purification of soluble factor from adherent cells and a lymphocyte growth fractor from stimulator cells will be pursued. Biochemical differences between lymphocytes obtained from healthy donors and those from patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia will be compared on the basis of cell to cell interaction, cell surface components involved in activation, and soluble factors.